Tears of Solitude
by Devil with those Angel Wings
Summary: The new teacher at house of night knows more than normal, annoys Aphrodite more than normal and doesn't seem very normal at all.


"Name?" The man asked in a loud, clear voice, I was unsure why; I was standing next to him. "Cassiel Hart?" I hated that my voice mad it sound like a question. "Stark" he said putting out his hand, a test, I gripped his forearm and looked up to see if I passed all I saw was wonder on his face as his eyes were drawn to the vines on my hand, leading up my arm. He muttered something about someone called Zoey, an image of her flashed in front of me before he let go and asked "You the new teacher?" I nodded, " You should go see the High Priestess, Z'll tell you anything you need to know about anything."

I kneeled at the alter and lit a candle as I heard foot steps, "I'm-" " Zoey Redbird, chosen of Nyx, High Priestess Tulsa." the foot steps stopped, Zoey paused and spoke "Okay you know who I am, who are you?" I stood and turned, looking her in the eye " Cassiel Hart, new mythology teacher." I went to leave, when I got to the doorway Zoey spoke again, "Aren't you going to tell me how you know all that?" I looked at her, smug smile on my face and said, "Sorry no can do, I'm late for class." On cue the bell rang, I left one very confused vampyre staring as I walked off.

My first class was easy a simple story about Pandora's box and some questions but now was time for food and confrontation. All eyes were on my as I entered the teachers dinning hall, I ignored them all and walked to the table with the largest amount of people. As I sat the other teachers gossiped like the teenagers they taught and the High Priestess and her friends were silent until one spoke. "Hi I'm-" I interrupted again "Stevie Rae Johnson first Red Vampyre Priestess, music teacher" I turned, "And you are the twins Shaunee Cole and Erin Bates affinities of fire and water, design teachers. Damien Maslin, token gay guy, affinity of air, fencing teacher. His boyfriend Jack Twist, affinity for modern technology, technology teacher and last but not lest Aphrodite LaFont, prophetess of Nyx, world renown bitch."

They all looked at me in shock, I laughed "I'm not a stalker, it isn't a power either you guys just forget your famous." They relaxed, "Okay so do we get to know anything about you?" Aphrodite seemed the lest shocked by this all "I'm Cassiel Hart the new mythology teacher, but you knew that, I was the high priestess at my last school so yes I do have a power. My name comes from the angel of tears and solitude Cassiel, he is the angel of Saturday, the day I was marked and my favorite color it was always heart red. I transferred from the Sydney House of Night which means I'm from Australia anything thing else?"

Stevie Rae put up her hand; I laughed, "Yes?" "Um, well you said you had a power what is it?" Everyone looked intrigued like the question was only now important, "Well I've got two. Okay all of you think of someone, any one at all, don't tell anyone." They looked confused but agreed; I turned to each of them and touched their hand. Images and names flashed in front of me, " Kenny Chesney, Jack Twist, Duchess, Darius and Sylvia Redbird. Jack I know I said anyone but a dog? Really? And Stevie Rae, a musician?" I opened my eyes; they had the funniest looks on their faces. "You didn't think I could do it, huh?" Aphrodite wasn't shocked; still, "What's the second?" I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt to show my vines "I control plants." She scoffed "Yeah, right" "Okay, someone get me a plant please?" Its my favorite thing to prove bitches wrong.

The plant, a simple red tulip, was brought over "Aw my favorite." I focused on what I wanted to happen, the flower to wilt and die, by the gasps I guessed it worked. I then focused on the plant coming back to life and growing to a height that meant that it hit Aphrodite. "Oh hell yeah."Shaunee seemed approving of me, "That's what you get" as did Erin "For being a Hag from Hell." they finished together.

**An: So this is a fanfic wrote for my friend Cherry who has been reading it paragraph by paragraph. She and IWIWJB are the reason Cassiel teaches Mythology and I hope they both like this story.**

**LOVE Lil-Roze aka Drops of Jupiter aka Boom  
**


End file.
